


Like-Minded

by zealousvagrant



Series: Askbox Fics: SS Broh [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Public Display of Affection, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealousvagrant/pseuds/zealousvagrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Mako look for the perfect spot in the forest to fool around. What they find is completely unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like-Minded

Korra has always loved Mako’s hands: their delicate strength, their concealed fury, and their delicious, creamy tone. She loved to feel them upon her, coaxing gooseflesh from her dark skin. They left light trails of heat wherever they went, winding her up slowly, making the tension in her belly into a tight, buzzing ball. 

Right now, those hands were warm against her hips, squeezing slightly with each step through the underbrush of Air Temple Island’s forest. They were searching for the perfect spot to enjoy a bit of privacy not usually afforded to the teenage Avatar. Perhaps somewhere close to the sea, so it would be breezy, but not so close to the edge of the forest that they could be discovered by an air acolyte or one of Tenzin’s curious children. It had to be deep in the woods, maybe a moonlit clearing surrounded by dense, dark trees.

She would wait for the cover of night to slip into the foliage, followed closely by Mako. The pair would emerge later, their clothes rumpled, their hair dishelved, their faces flushed with breathless joy.

Unfortunately, as the summer dragged on, the nights had been pushed back in favor of bright pink sunsets that would paint the bay in gold. They had less and less time in the darkness to explore each other’s bodies, but Korra had learned to be patient, even though she hated it.

Korra had been enjoying its dusky warmth of the sunset when Mako snuck up behind her, pressing a hot kiss to her neck and a whispers, “Hey, Avatar. I hear the forest looks beautiful in the moonlight. Very private.”

……

“That’s nice.”

“Oh, I’m just getting started, sir,” Bolin chirps, his hand resting between the general’s tensed thighs. He thrusts his hips forward almost imperceptibly, desperate to keep the earthbender’s hand on him.

Bolin presses another large hand to Iroh’s cheek, stroking the flushed skin with quiet affection. They’ve taken this to mean “I love you,” creating a silent code from the tiny movements of a tender thumb. Iroh closes his eyes, his chest fit to burst and his groin aching. Through the dizzying rhythm of Bo’s palm, he tried to remember how they ended up here.

There was dinner, and later a sunset, kissing by the bay, rolling around in the grass. Then they heard Jinora laughing in the bushes and decided to take that particular show on the road. They crashed through the forest, all of the firebender’s grace and composure gone, replaced with a single-minded desire to be wrapped around his lover. 

Blaming the lack of sea breeze for the sudden rise in temperature, Bolin starts working on the buttons of Iroh’s uniform, prompting the general to undo the fastenings of his own tunic, pushing the grey-brown cloth off his well-muscled back. The red coat is gone, too, crumpled at the base of the tree Iroh is being pressed against, gathering dust as the general succumbs to the earthbender’s touch.

Their lips move together seamlessly, partners in a waltz of gliding tongues and smooth chins. Their kisses have always been like this, even in the beginning. The moment locked between their mouths is utter peace and steady, solid breathing.

Iroh’s tongue grows hot, leaving Bolin’s lips in search of greener pastures down his neck. Bolin moans loudly, knees faltering when the general nips at his skin. Iroh moves away from him, an eyebrow arched, failing to hide his amusement. Bo blushes, swatting him away.

“What? That felt good! Do it again…”

…..

A kiss from the Avatar is an interesting event. 

You can usually tell what kind of bender someone is based on their movements. Maybe they’re agressive fire-kickers, or arrogantly powerful boulder-slingers. Sometimes they’re graceful, alert water-whipsmen or lumbering ice-chuckers. Mako can always tell. It was a skill he developed early on in his pro-bending career, and he had the stats to show for it. 

But when it comes to the Avatar, all bets are off. The way this girl moves is everything and nothing at once: the familiar heat, the soothing touch, and the intimidating strength of her embrace was as exciting as it was incomprehensible. It was profoundly confusing, but he wasn’t complaining.

So when she pinned him to the ground in the clearing, he couldn’t really say it was completely unextpected. It was trademark behavior for her to wrestle him to the grass and kiss him passionately, one hand wrapped around his neck and the other fisting his shirt. His slender fingers curled under the hem of her shirt, tugging up the fabric in that slow way that infuriated her so.

She rocked against him as he palmed one breast, a moan stuck in the back of her throat. That was when the laughter started.

“Stop!” a male voice rang out, quivering with mirth. “That tickles!”

Korra broke the kiss, looking at Mako with a mixture of exasperation and confusion. 

“Who is that?” she hissed in his ear, eyes scanning the surrounding woods for signs of movement. Mako, rooted to the spot, could only shake his head.

“Bo! I’m serious!”

Bo? It can’t be…

Mako all but threw Korra off his lap, scrambling towards the voices as quickly and as quietly as possible. He wasn’t prepared for what he found.

General Iroh, the youngest fire general of the United Forces, was leaning against a tree, naked to the waist. His arms were wrapped around another man, whose head worked tirelessly at his neck. He was similarly undressed, massive hands stroking at the general’s hips and-

What?

He felt incredibly uncomfortable watching this display. Here he was, twenty feet away from a history-making firebender, someone he had met maybe a month ago, watching him being fondled by an eager, muscular air acolyte. Curiously, he didn’t really look like an air acolyte- those guys were all wiry torsos and lean limbs- and he must have been wearing plainclothes, because their uniforms weren’t dark brown. 

Just then Korra caught up to him.

“Dude, why are you watching your brother and his boyfriend make out?”

His WHAT?

Korra’s eyes go wide, as if she’s said something she shouldn’t have. She’s paralyzed, examining the rage in Mako’s eyes, mortified.

“Bolin said you might react that way. Come on, let’s leave them alone.”

“No!” he whispered, determined. “That guy is all over my little brother! He’s way too old for him!”

“Mako, he’s twenty-two. Bo just turned seventeen. Sure, that’s a big age gap, but they both seem to be fine with it. Why aren’t you?

“Because he’s taking advantage of him!”

Another chuckle dances to their ears through the heady air of the underbrush. 

“I told you, my neck is too sensitive! Cut it out!”

More rustling around, and the air is rent with a sharp moan.

She shoots him a teasing smile. 

“It sounds like Bolin’s the one doing all the ‘taking advantage’ in this relationship, Mako.”

Mako turns away from her, his mind racing with questions. How did this happen? He hadn’t seen the general send anything more than a passing glance in his borther’s direction, not to mention a full conversation. He wracked his brain, trying to find a memory from the past few weeks that didn’t involve Korra or her body, and the feverish kisses that knocked the breath out of him like an earth-disk to the diaphragm. He failed.

“I’ve kept you distracted, I admit,” she begins. “But you have to agree, they’re pretty much made for each other.”

He briefly considers his brother: the almost constant smile, the ever-present hunger, the ability to befriend and amuse everyone he meets. Then the general: calm, focused, strong. Loyal to a fault and incredibly protective, he knew deep down the fire prince needed someone as down to earth as his brother.

It stung, letting go like that, but he was just relieved his brother finally found happiness. Korra wrapped an arm around his shoulders and steered him away from the noisy couple. 

“Come on. I think they need their privacy.”

Another moan rung out through the trees. This one wasn’t Iroh’s.

Mako couldn’t leave quickly enough.

**Author's Note:**

> posted on tumblr: http://atomic-comic.tumblr.com/post/26440469704/askbox-fics-like-minded


End file.
